Meddlers Beware
by paul.bashford.14
Summary: Darren does not die at the end of Sons of Destiny, instead he is transported back through time to before he left for Vampire mountain. Two worlds collide together and Darren suddenly finds himself having to work with wizards and Vampaneze to bring down the threat of the Dark Lord who he has inadvertently caused to rise again.
1. Chapter 1 - My Big Mistake

**This is my first fanfiction so please can you review it, I have quite a few chapter lined up ready for upload but would like a little feedback before I upload them please. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or plot lines used from either The Saga of Darren Shan or from Harry Potter  
**

Chapter 1. My big mistake.

Three vampires had been set the task of hunting down the Vampaneze Lord, the choice was simple destroy the mythical lord or face the destruction of our clan. Unbeknownst to the other two hunters, Larten Crepsley and Vancha March, I was also privy to a further prediction, the world would fall to the Lord of the Shadows regardless of the outcome of the war of the scars. That is what our war with the Vampaneze had been called, only at the last moment I saw a way to break the prophecy and prevent the Lord of the Shadows from rising. That is I had to let the Vampaneze lord kill me as well as killing him for the prediction had stated that the Lord of the Shadows would either be he or I. If I had known how the universe would reward my sacrifice I wouldn't have bothered!

I had grabbed Steve Leonard, the Vampaneze Lords, and jumped into a fast flowing river after he had fatally stabbed me. We had been friends before he mistakenly thought I betrayed him and became hell bent on revenge but here we were together and embraced in death. As the light flickered from his eyes I realized he saw himself for what he truly was and at that moment I knew that if he had enough life left in him to speak he would have apologized. With that knowledge I relaxed and let the river take me. I could feel my energy draining rapidly as I was tossed about by the river. It couldn't be long now I would be at peace with all those who had died before me. I felt my consciousness slip and saw my body floating but I was not rising, I could see myself as clearly as ever, and then there was a flash of white light and I was blinded, unaware of what was going on but in the certain knowledge I wasn't yet dead.

I first thought of Mr Tiny, the meddler must have caught me and this was his sick way of punishing me for my crimes but I could not be sure. But at that moment the blinding light returned and I felt myself levitate a few feet of the ground and an ethereal voice boomed down at me. "Darren Shan, Prince of the Vampire clan and son of the magician that has fashioned himself destiny, you are charged with having broken the law of the universe and altered a set future. How do you plea?"

My eyes widened with terror, I knew what this meant and I had thought it not possible. How could I have been so stupid! Had Evanna, my own sister, not told me only a few hours ago of the consequences of changing a future we knew about. The creatures of universal chaos would be released and they would destroy everything anyone had ever and will ever hold dear!

"How do you plea?" The voice boomed down again "know this you are on trial and your punishment is not yet confirmed, but if you do not co-operate you will be found guilty and the highest punishment for your crime will be applied. Now HOW DO YOU PLEA?" The voice had surprised me with its last utterance did this mean that the creatures may not be released if I co-operated? I had to know. "urmm i if I plead guilty will the highest p punishment be applied and w what is it?" I stuttered. "It may be, but it does not have to be Mr Shan. You know what that punishment is. So do not pretend you do not. Now Mr Shan I ask you once more. How do you plea?" The voice had replied much more calmly this time but I knew it would not be long before it lost its patience but I also sensed that this creature whatever it was would pass harsh but fair judgement not unlike that of the Vampire Princes. "I plead guilty" I whispered "and how should I address you?"

"Good I am glad to hear you are cooperating and that the stubbornness of your race has not blinded your senses." The judging entity replied "as to how you should address me look upon me and you will know the answer." With the passing of his sentence I suddenly realized I could see. I looked down at my hands and realized they were manacled but not in iron as they would have been on earth. I looked closer and realized the manacles were magically produced interlocking words detailing every crime I had committed in my life. I looked up and to my surprise a kindly face was looking down at me, one that I had completely unexpected, it was my old teacher Mr Dalton!

I locked eyes with Mr Dalton for a few more seconds before he spoke again. "You have already pleaded guilty to the first grievous charge and now I must present you with the second." he said before adopting the stern voice he had used previously "In addition to the charge of having broken the law of the universe and altered a set future you are charged with having done this in full knowledge of the law and consequences of breaking it. How do you plea?" I miserably shuffled my feet before looking Mr Dalton in the face and murmuring "guilty as charged sir."

Mr Dalton looked at me with a pained and worried expression and uttered to me "Darren Shan, Prince of the Vampire Clan and son of Desmond Tiny, do you have anything to say in your defense, perhaps a reason for committing these heinous crimes, That I may consider before I pass sentence?" I could see from the look on Mr Dalton's face that I really needed to speak up now and I had to have an impressive reason if the creatures of universal chaos were not to be released. Scarily at this point I did not think I had one!

I took a few seconds to compose myself and to think of what I had to say, I knew I could not lie as he would know straight away and it would simply work against me so I spoke the truth, I explained how I became a vampire, my miss understanding with Steve that led to this destructive turn of events. I told him of all my good intentions and that I had no idea of my father's designs, even that I had not known he was my father, or that I was a being of magic. I finished of by saying "so many people have suffered and died on my behalf I could not see any more die at the hands of the Lord of the Shadows be it Steve or Me so I acted not to destroy the future but to protect those I care for." I had nothing more I could say and I feared it would be too little.

Mr Dalton took several minutes deciding my fate before he spoke. When he did finally speak I could not read his intentions at all so I just had to hang on to his words and hope.

"Darren Shan, Prince of the Vampire Clan and son of Desmond Tiny, I have considered the evidence you have presented. I find you guilty on both charges!" He thundered and my face dropped in panic. I began to speak again and he cut me off. "You have had your time to speak Mr Shan and now you will stay silent! I have decided on this occasion that the creatures of universal chaos will … not … be released." The look of relief on my face must have shown for Mr Dalton continued "Do not think I am letting you off lightly your crime is severe and you and your entire world will suffer for it, albeit you will still have hope." Evanna had told me if the creatures of universal chaos were released hope would be a word without meaning. Mr Dalton continued "The chain of events that led to the inevitably of the Lord of the Shadows will be reversed, two worlds will collide and a deadly foe will rise again and he will threaten all the races of the world. Furthermore you will not pass on to paradise you will be resurrected and be involved in the struggle. Now go and face your punishment." He looked at me and adopted a voice far more like the kind teacher I used to know and said "Darren only with the clans united can the dark lord be defeated you are the key to this do not let the world down I beg you." I realized after that the last words spoken was not he universal overlord who had been trying me, but Mr Daltons own soul.

There was a blinding light and I was forced back into my body. Time flowed backwards at an alarming speed and I came too lying on the ground in the old railway station where my friend Sam Grest had died, no he didn't just die I killed him I reminded myself. I drained his blood before he could die of the wolf man's wounds as my vampire mentor Mr Crepsley had instructed me, and I would have taken that guilt to the grave with me and now I knew it would have trapped  
me here on this earth. I knew now even without the trial I could never have gone to paradise.

I had awoken remembering how I had felt that day. No I wasn't remembering this was happening now, by some power it was happening now.

I turned and trooped miserably back to the Cirque du Freak as I walked the memories of my past, no the memories of my future gradually faded away and I was once again that young half vampire who had finally just had his first drink of blood but with a terrible knowledge that the world would soon be brought to its knees once more, and it was entirely my fault.


	2. Chapter 2 - Someone is after me

**I'm sorry this chapter is very short but it does need to be. Please review so I know what I need to do to make the story better. **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Darren Shan or Harry Potter. **

Chapter 2 – Someone is after me.

A wave of emotion flooded over me as I walked, I had just drunk Sam's blood, the one thing I had sworn I would never do. Mr Crepsley was wrong I am a monster, yes Sam was dying but it was not my place to kill him I thought. 

The blood wouldn't settle in my stomach and it made me feel terribly sick and ashamed. How could I have let myself sink so low as to drink blood? A little voice in my head said to me "you had to eventually. You are a half vampire, he was already dying and you would have to, had you not." I thought about that carefully I knew it was true, but I didn't want it to be, and I still couldn't forgive myself. 

Suddenly I was snapped out of my self-pity by the instinct of self-preservation. Someone was following me! I stopped and froze spinning on the spot as a feeling of terror flooded through me. Had someone seen me kill Sam? Where they coming after me? Who and what were they? They were not human, that much I was sure, there foot falls were far too heavy. 

"Isn't he beautiful?" a voice purred, if I had been a human I would never have heard as he spoke so quietly but I was a half vampire who had recently fed, so I heard him as clearly as if he was standing right next to me. "Do not be a fool man you saw what he did, he is a monster." Said another voice, female this time. "Ya don't know that" said the first voice "honestly man, you think all monsters are cute and cuddly, the bigger the fangs the better, anyway we can't let it get away we have never come across anything like this child before, we need to catch and question him." Croaked the second voice she was obviously trying very hard not to let me hear her speak. 

That was enough for me. There was no way on this earth that I was going to hang around and let them catch me, they would hand me over to the police, awkward questions would be asked and I was sure I would be locked up maybe even executed. Some countries still killed criminals and I didn't know where I was so it was a possibility. So I turned tail and started to flee as fast as I could go, which being a half vampire was pretty fast indeed. 

As I ran I heard the second voice speak again "_Impedimenta_" and soon as she said it I felt like I'd run into a brick wall and fell down with a startled cry. I scrabbled to get up again to keep running I could see the cirque now I could be back safe in a couple of seconds or so. But as I rose again the female voice once again screamed something unintelligible, it sounded like "_Petrificus Totalus_." As soon as the words left her mouth my arms locked to my sides and feet sprang together before falling flat on my face. 

I was utterly terrified now all I wanted to do was scream for Mr Crepsley, but I couldn't even move my jaw to speak, why hadn't I done just that earlier? Humungous, but surprisingly gentle hands turned me over on my back. The hands that had turned me over belonged to huge man. He was impossibly tall, taller even than Hibernius Tall and that was saying something, but this man was massively wide as well. He had a fearsome tangle of black hair and an equally black and massive tangle of beard that covered most of his face. His eyes were black like those of beetles. Next to him was a women she was tall and very stern looking, dressed in emerald green. She spoke again, clearly this time, seeing as they had caught me, and with a broad Scottish accent that I had not noticed before. "Be quick Rubius I have no idea how long my spell will hold, this is obviously not a human child as we first thought. The speed he ran, he is obviously a magical creature that the ministry is unaware of. You know full well that he could have a strong resistance to magic." 

Had she been talking about spells and magic, I was utterly confused now and as my thoughts changed I realized that I could move again. The spell she had used on me had worn off almost immediately it was placed just like the first, it had not been magic that had kept me paralyzed it was fear. As soon as I realized it my legs sprang back into action but before I could escape something hit me hard across the head and I fell, just before I became unconscious I heard the massive man shriek "Minerva no, don't hurt 'im" before I could reflect on this strange statement all went black and I knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3 -Meeting in a cage

**Two updates in one day oh you lucky people. Please review these chapters it would be nice to know if people like this story or not. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Darren Shan  
**

Chapter 3 – Meeting in a cage. 

When I came to I was locked in a strange room completely alone. I had no idea where I was or how long I had been there. I also had no real way of finding out where I was. The room I was in was circular, it had a very high ceiling and no windows. Despite the lack of windows the room was bright as day as it was illuminated from above but not by any normal means instead a large ball of light was suspended in the air high up in the room near the ceiling. It looked as if it was produced by magic and remembering the things that had happened during my capture I decided it probably was. I wasn't tied up so I decided to have a walk around the room and assess my surroundings and it was at this point I noticed the room had no door, so how did I get in here? My head was full of questions that I had no way of answering. How did I get here? Who were those people? Why am I here? And what are they going to do to me? It was not a nice situation to be in. I hoped that Mr Crepsley would come and rescue me soon but I couldn't see how he could. 

I had been in the room now for several hours and the boredom of it was crushing, there was literally nothing I could do to alleviate that boredom as this room was completely barren. I decided the best thing I could do was to try and get some sleep. I knew this would not be an easy thing to do as my head was still full of questions and there was no bed to sleep in, just bare white floor. So I lay down and tried to get comfortable, I closed my eyes and started to drift off to sleep far easier than I had expected to. As I started to drift off to sleep I heard a pop from somewhere across the room. I frowned and opened my eyes a crack to see what had made the noise and across the room from me was the oldest and most eccentric looking man I had ever seen and standing next to him was the lady who had captured me and she was pointing some kind of stick straight at my heart. I jumped up and backed warily away from the two humans, they were human I could tell that from their scent but there was also something different about them that I couldn't place. The old man frowned then looked at me over half-moon glasses and I felt like he was seeing right through me in the way that an X ray machine would. I went to back further away but couldn't as I had come up against the wall. Something of my fear must have shown for at the moment the old man spoke. "We have startled the creature Minerva, it is scared please would you lower your wand." I remembered now that the giant had also called this women Minerva so assumed that must be her name. "Do you think that is wise Albus? A startled creature is a dangerous one. It might attack and it can move at phenomenal speeds" Minerva replied. "Look into its eyes Minerva, there is no aggression there only fear and confusion, I would be very surprised if it attacked without provocation." At that Minerva lowered her wand but she still eyed me with suspicion. As she watched me Albus pulled out a stick himself and I gasped with shock he had just told Minerva not to attack and now I thought he would attack me himself. At my gasp Albus smiled at me, and it was a kind smile with no malice in it whatsoever he turned his stick away from me and started waving it in the air. As he did so three squashy chairs appeared out of thin air. This was too much for my already shocked system and I fainted. 

I came too only a couple of minutes later sitting in one of the chairs Albus had magicked into existence, I was still worried but the kind concerned looks on the two human faces sat with me made me relax a little. Albus had said he didn't think I would attack unless provoked and likewise I didn't think either of these two would hurt me if I didn't provoke them. When Minerva saw me stir she spoke to me pronouncing every word clearly as if I was stupid, I was slightly insulted by her tone but reminded myself these people thought I was an animal not a person. "Do…you…understand…what…I…am…saying…creature?" She asked me. I replied to her normally making sure I left her in no doubt I understood her perfectly. "Yes I do understand you perfectly clearly, will you please stop referring to me as it and I am boy which I thought was obvious. I am not stupid so please do not refer to me as if I am." 

Minerva was taken aback by my response but Albus only smiled as I spoke. A few seconds of silence followed before Albus spoke to me. "Young man I will happily answer the questions you must have but I must ask that you address me and my companion with respect and now that we know you are sentient we will treat as such. Do we have an agreement?" then as an afterthought he added "Tell me do you have a name?" I looked at him and smiled "I do have a name. My name is Darren and yes I will speak to you nicely as you have to me." I said and shot Minerva a filthy look. She looked shocked by this. "Are you surprised I don't like you" I said "you have attacked me, taken me from my mentor, locked me up and treated me like an idiot." I couldn't believe how narrow her mouth got when I said that. She looked me direct in the eye and said to me "I am sorry for taking you away and speaking down to you. I do not deny the latter was wrong but I had to take you, you drunk the blood of a child in front of me, I knew he would have died anyway, but I had to take you. I thought you were insane and needed treatment. I wanted to help you. Then when we attempted to catch you I realized you couldn't be a human boy as you looked, I have to find out what you are for the safety of my race." All the time Minerva spoke she kept eye contact and I knew she was telling me the truth, I didn't like what she had done but I could understand why she had done it so I looked her back in the eye and said two simple words that carried a lot of meaning or at least I hoped they did. "I understand." 

"I think it is about time we were all properly acquainted" said Albus "I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and my colleague to my right is Professor Minerva McGonagall. I am the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Minerva here is my deputy head mistress." These people had been honest with me and told me who and what they were but I didn't know whether or not I should tell them I was a vampire they might attack me with a stake. I reminded myself they had already seen me drink blood and had me at their mercy, they thought I wasn't human and they were partly right as I am a half vampire, and they had not harmed me. I would have told them everything straight away but my mind spoke to me in Mr Crepsley's voice it told me that it wasn't a good idea to divulge my secrets so easily. So I replied simply. "My name is Darren Shan and I am simply a circus performer." Albus Dumbledore frowned "We both know that is not true Darren. I had hoped you would be honest with us. We know you are not human, you're speed, your resistance to spells, and the blood we have taken from you prove that. At the moment the ministry of magic has not been informed of your presence here at Hogwarts. It would be in your interest to co-operate with me before I have to inform them that we have you." I sighed and resigned myself to the fact I would have to tell at least something about myself so I said softly "what I said to you is the truth" Minerva's mouth nearly disappeared completely her lips became so thin and she went to speak but I cut her off "but not the whole truth." I sighed "understand I cannot tell you very much for I do not know very much myself but I will tell you my story. Not very long ago now I went to a freak show known as the Cirque du Freak with my best friend, to cut a long story short I met a vampire there and stole his poisonous spider" Albus frowned at me "steeling is wrong Darren, I trust you know that" he said and I continued. "I know and I paid dearly for my crime. That poisonous spider bit my best friend and he would have died had I not cut a deal with the vampire from the cirque. He saved my friend but in return I had to give up my humanity and become his assistant as a half vampire. Now I have to drink blood to survive, I had been putting it off for as long as I could and would have died soon but finally I gave in to my hunger and drunk from my dying friend. I wouldn't have done it for myself but by doing so a flicker off his soul survives in me. I detest myself for doing it and I will not drink again. I can tell you very little about vampires as a race as I was only blooded recently and you have taken me from my mentor. Until you captured me I was working at the Cirque du Freak with my mentor." I said this last bit so that they realized I had not lied to them. 

Albus and Minerva's faces were flushed with horror and sympathy at the idea of a child giving up his life and becoming a vampire. They stood up and the chairs they had been sitting in disappeared. "I am disturbed by what you have told me Darren but I believe you have told me the truth. I must confer with my colleagues about this and I may be some time, but rest assured I will return here as soon as I can. I suggest you get some sleep although you have been here for days you have been in an enchanted sleep whilst you recovered from your head injury" he shot Minerva a filthy look and she looked very sheepish "and it will not have refreshed you" Albus said. He pulled his stick thing out of his pocket again and waved it about again. This time a 4 poster bed appeared as well as a table laden with food and drink as well as a bottle of blood appeared. I am sure I told him I wouldn't drink blood again. He and Minerva turned on their heels and disappeared with a soft pop. Once again I was alone in the strange room and as I had nothing else to do I jumped into the bed and fell asleep almost straight away. Albus was right I was very tired indeed. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Repressed Memories

**This is the last of the introductory chapters. By the end of this chapter the scene is set ready for the story to commence in earnest.  
**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or Darren Shan**

Chapter 4. Repressed Memories 

When I awoke the gigantic man who had been with Minerva when I was captured was standing in the corner of the room along with another unfamiliar man. This man was tall and elegant and dressed in an immaculate suit. Judging by the looks the giant man was giving him he didn't like him very much. I yawned and went to get up and find out what these two wanted, but before I could rise more than a couple of inches the tall man barked a word of magic and ropes bound me from head to foot, three seconds later they disintegrated and I was free again which made the man look very worried. There was a pop and Albus Dumbledore appeared and spoke quickly. "Llewellyn there is no need to bind Darren. He has been perfectly co-operative with me, and besides as you can see offensive magic has very little effect on him." he said. The man called Llewellyn looked at me and his eyes were full of distrust "Dumbledore. This creature has not been classified by my department. We do not know anything about it and as such I will not take unnecessary risks." "Well Llewellyn this may be your area of expertise as the head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures, but I would have thought that angering Darren when he has not shown any aggression towards us would be an unnecessary risk" stated Albus. "A fair point Dumbledore" the man conceded "you may keep the creature here but its actions are your responsibility. I would take the creature for further study and interrogation but you have made your wishes clear on this matter and for some reason the minister agrees with you. I will take my leave." He looked at me with a look of disgust before he turned on his heal and disappeared with a faint pop. 

I didn't know what to make of all this but I knew straight away that the man that had just left was from the ministry that Albus had threatened me with when I tried to make out I was just a normal boy. If I failed to co-operate here I suspected strongly that this man and his department would make my life very unpleasant indeed. 

My memory had become foggy over the time I had been incarcerated but there was one memory that was strong above all the others. A memory strange as it may seem that I couldn't actually remember when or how it had been created. Something about me being punished, but for what I didn't remember. A strange reasoning was telling me I needed to befriend these wizards not just for my own sake but for that off the entire vampire clan. I had a plan of action but I didn't know how I did, what it was for or why I needed to do this. All I knew was I did. 

I must have been lost in my thoughts for a while because is was startled by the giant man speaking. "Mr Dumbledore, Is he alright? He don look to good." I answered the giant man quickly so as not to give Albus the chance. "I'm ok, honest, just very confused and a little scared." I fixed Albus in my gaze now "can you magic some chairs please we need to talk." Albus looked taken aback, he obviously hadn't expected me to want to talk after the way the man from the ministry had acted in front of me, but his face split in to a wide friendly smile and it was quite obvious he was pleased. He pulled the stick thing out of his pocket and waved it about and once again three cushy chairs appeared. This time the third was huge and looked very strong and must have been intended for the giant man. When he was finished he plonked his bum down on the chair and gestured for the two of us still standing to sit. Once we were all seated comfortably he looked at me "What was it you wanted to talk about Darren?" he said. I sat silent for a few seconds and both of the people around me started to frown. I wanted to talk but I didn't know how to get across what I needed to say because I didn't really know myself, only that I needed to. "Ermm your wizards right? Can you read my mind?" I blurted out. Albus was the one who was looking confused now "Read your mind. Yes Darren I can but I would rather not, surely you can just tell me" he said. This was really frustrating, he didn't understand, I really wanted to tell him but I couldn't do it. "Your mind reading, could you access a memory that I know is there but can't remember properly myself?" I asked him. 

At that a flicker of understanding appeared in Albus' eyes. He understood why I was asking him about mind reading. He had realized I wasn't asking so much if he could read my mind but more as to would he read my mind. The giant man next to him on the other hand looked completely lost. "Mr Dumbledore sir" he said "Professor McGonagall tried ta read 'is mind when firs' we captured 'im. She said 'is mental barriers were too strong and she couldn't get through." Dumbledore looked at me and said "you will have to drop your barriers if you wish me to access your repressed memories Darren." I was confused, I hadn't tried to block anyone, or felt any intrusion into my mind, but then I remembered something Albus had said earlier, offensive magic didn't work on me and if they tried to intrude into my mind without my permission that would be offensive at least it was to me. "Albus this is important to the survival of both our races! Your magic only works on me if it is done without hostile intent, that is why you could put me to sleep but you could not bind me or hold me with magic when you captured me. I am sure that you couldn't read my mind without my permission and you wouldn't be able to access any thoughts I didn't want you to. But I have given my permission and I want you to access these memories, because of that I am sure you will be able to." 

"This boy is smart Hagrid, and wise beyond his years" Albus said "Yes I believe you are right Darren but before I try and access these memories, I want you to know that the procedure will be unpleasant. I will not try and hurt you, but I may all the same, if you even subconsciously want to stop me, I am sure I will be unable to continue. Do you understand, and are you ready for me to proceed?" I looked at him and nodded to show I accepted. He pointed his stick at my face and I suddenly realized the stick, was the wizards wand, how stupid am I to not have put two and two together before now. "legilimens" he said. 

There was a rushing sound and my head went all foggy. I could feel a presence in my mind but I relaxed and accepted it and as soon I did so the unpleasantness stopped, but the memories remained strong. I was fighting Steve and I died or rather Steve killed me. I could see Albus concentrate harder in front of me and then I couldn't see him any longer. I was in the memory, I now realized I had not repressed it simply had not happened. That was odd it was as if this memory came from another life entirely 

_I felt myself levitate a few feet off the ground and an ethereal voice boomed down at me. "Darren Shan, Prince of the Vampire Clan and son of the magician that has fashioned himself destiny, you are charged with having broken the law of the universe and altered a set future. How do you plea?"_

Albus now knew what the charge was, he didn't need to see the whole trial, and I didn't see why he should, he only needed to see my final defense statement and the verdict. Then he would understand what had to be done. He would understand that he and the vampires had to work together to defeat the threat from his world that now threatened both our worlds and to do that he and I had to work together. I focused and pressed an invisible skip button in my head. and now I was explaining to the judging god why I had done what I had done. 

_I explained how I became a vampire, my miss understanding with Steve that led to this destructive turn of events. I told him of all my good intentions and that I had no idea of my father's designs, even that I had not known he was my father, or that I was a being of magic. I finished off by saying "so many people have suffered and died on my behalf I could not see any more die at the hands of the Lord of the Shadows, be it Steve or Me, so I acted not to destroy the future, but to protect those I care for."_

Once again I pressed that invisible skip button in my head. The wizards only needed to know the facts and besides I wanted this over with as the intrusion into my mind was getting uncomfortable. The scene instantly skipped on and the judging god was saying 

_Do not think I am letting you off lightly your crime is severe and you and your entire world will suffer for it, albeit you will still have hope. The chain of events that led to the inevitably of the Lord of the Shadows will be reversed, two worlds will collide and a deadly foe will rise again and he will threaten all the races of the world. Furthermore you will not pass on to paradise you will be resurrected and be involved in the struggle. Now go and face your punishment._

I felt Albus try to press deeper into my mind to find out more but he had seen what he needed to see and a little more than I really wanted to share. My head started to pound with pain, his presence was agony and as soon as that happened he was kicked from my mind. I came to shaking and covered in sweat lying face down on the floor, as was Albus. 

"wha' ya done to im!" Hagrid yelled and he strode across the room, picked me up by my throat a look of pure hatrid in his eyes. I honestly thought he was going to kill me. As my face became purple and my eyes nearly popped out I heard a faint voice from the floor "Hagrid release Darren. I tried to pry deeper than he wanted, I knew he was resisting but continued regardless as soon as I did so his instincts kicked in and threw me out with force. He could not help that any more than you can help being a half giant!." Albus said, Hagrid immediately released me looking ashamed. "I'm sorry Darren he said, I shouldn't have hurt ya" he said." 

After Hagrid released me Albus spoke. "You showed me just enough Darren, I know that it is your fault that Lord Voldemort has returned." Hagrid face was a picture, I would not have thought it possible for such tough looking features to display so much fear, he went to grab me again but once more Albus stopped him. "Hagrid no! I also know that Darren did not mean this to happen. Now we must ALL work together if OUR peoples are to survive. Hagrid you must take both of us back to where you caught Darren. Hopefully his mentor is still there, for we shall need him to show us the way to Vampire Mountain. Oh and Darren I do not blame you I would have done the same in your place." The kindly smile was fixed firmly back in place and he looked at me with a caring almost fatherly expression now "the gods have also realized your intentions were pure and that is why we still have hope. They have already judged and found you worthy of a second chance and that must not be wasted. I know you are exhausted, and potentially injured, from my intrusion but I must ask you to stand and take my arm for we must leave immediately." 

I stood up shakily and nearly fell straight back down again in fact I would have fallen if Hagrid hadn't sprinted across the room and held me up before I could fall. "Its alright little fella, if Dumbledore trusts you so do I" he said. Hagrid carried me across the room and grasped Albus' hand who turned on his heel. There was a faint pop and I felt like I was forced through a drain pipe and suddenly I was standing a few hundred yards from the Cirque du Freak. "We need to go into the campsite my mentors tent is deep red and in the middle." I said before adding "We really should wait till its dark to wake my mentor." "We cannot wait" Albus said simply, and with that the three of us strode into the campsite, into Mr Crepsley's tent, where I lifted the coffin lid and woke the sleeping red headed vampire."

* * *

**So there you are Dumbledore, Hagrid and Darren have just woken up Mr Crepsley who must guide all 3 to Vampire Mountain. So how will Mr Crepsley react to Darren's kidnapping and to being asked to guide the kidnappers to the homeland of the Clan? You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out.  
**

**Please review these chapters and id love some feedback as to how you would like the plot to go as I can see it going in several directions from here on. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been a while I was struggling a bit with this chapter. I know where I want to go with this but am struggling a bit with how to get the characters to the point where I they can proceed. I would really appreciate some reviews for this constructive critiscm welcomed with open arms. **

**DISCLAIMER - Harry Potter and The Saga of Darren Shan belong to their respective authors I have no ownership of their characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – The will of the gods.

It was with much trepidation that I lifted the lid on Mr Crepsley's coffin, I knew I had to wake the vampire but the thought of doing so was scary all the same. I leant into the coffin and gently shook the sleeping orange haired vampire who lay within. Mr Crepsley stirred but didn't open his eyes, he knew it was still daytime and as far as he was concerned very few reasons would make him desire to get up. "It is not yet dusk, if my tent is not burning down you would be ill advised to remain." He said. I didn't dare touch him again I knew from previous experience that Mr Crepsley had a very short fuse when he had just woken, he would probably break my wrists. "Mr Crepsley" I started but as soon as I spoke his eyes shot open and he took in my features. I must have looked a mess I hadn't changed since I was abducted my face was covered in bruises and I had eaten very little in the time I had been away, which I knew was more than a couple of days. Mr Crepsley grabbed me and threw me into his coffin. Before I could blink he was standing in front of me, arms raised preparing to attack Albus and Hagrid. "Stop" I yelled "Please Mr Crepsley."

If Albus was worried he didn't show it.

"We must converse sir, your assistant has told me things of great concern and I must speak with you and those who rule your kind" he said.

I had never seen Mr Crepsley look so angry it seemed like he actually cared about me even though I had not realised it.

"I require one good reason as to why I should not kill you right now for kidnapping my child." Mr Crepsley growled.

"Because if you kill them your entire race will perish" the person who spoke had just entered the tent. He was short and wearing wellington boots, at first you could have thought he was a kind old man but if you looked into his eyes it became obvious that this man was evil at heart. Around his neck on a chain, rested a heart shaped watch.

"Silly boy, you tried to change my master plan and all you did was make it more fun. Didn't your father ever tell you not to meddle with destiny?," the man chuckled "Come to think of it! I did. I cannot interfere in the will of the gods but you have made a lovely big war for me to enjoy, you might of stopped yourself being the Lord of the Shadows but you are to suffer far more as a result and if you fail in your task, well what fun!" Mr Tiny rubbed his hands together, laughed and walked out of the tent leaving the four of us who remained shaken and confused. It would be fair to say though that Mr Crepsley was more confused than anyone else. He sat down on his coffin side and pulled me up beside him, before looking at each of us in turn

"EXPLAIN NOW!" he boomed.

Albus looked at me meaningfully clearly telling me that I did not need to explain and he would take the lead. I got the impression that Albus Dumbledore was used to taking responsibility and this situation didn't faze him in the slightest.

"It would be easier for all concerned if I showed you," The wizard waved his wand and a stone basin appeared before him, which he gestured for us all to sit around. He then placed his wand to his temple and as he did so a strand of silvery hair followed out of the side of his head which he dropped into the basin. Ghostly figures rose out of the basin and the scene I had earlier showed him replayed in front of us exactly as he remembered it.

"Now we have all seen what I have seen. Only Darren knows more but he was unwilling to share it with me so for now unless Darren wishes to enlighten us further then we must work from this. As you can see to stop Lord Voldemort destroying both Vampire and Wizard kind we will have to work together for that is the will of the gods." Albus said.

"I still don't really understand what's going on," I said.

"This cannot be true. Can it? Darren is not a Prince he has not even travelled to Vampire Mountain," I had never heard Mr Crepsley speak with anything but absolute confidence before but now he sounded down right confused. In fact the only person that seemed entirely sure of what was happening was Albus Dumbledore.

"I can understand your confusion and I will do my best to explain. The memory Darren has shown me comes from another time in another reality. In this universe and therefore in the memories of all here, including Darren, this has not happened. The world has been reset and the events Darren has been punished for can no longer happen. We have been given a second chance because of the boy's noble intentions, a chance we must not waste."

"Very well, it seems for now I must trust you. Council is fast approaching and I had planned to present Darren anyway." Mr Crepsley addressed me now. "It appears that these humans must travel with us as well." Mr Crepsley's face was full of trepidation he obviously didn't wish to take the wizards to Vampire Mountain but there really wasn't a choice in the matter.

"If I am to lead you to our Mountain then you must let me rest now. Be ready to leave at dusk," said Mr Crepsley.

He turned back to his coffin and slammed the lid shut with a resounding clang. I turned to the wizards and said

"I suppose I had better prepare."

"Yes we shall leave you to your preparations come and fetch us when you are ready to leave." Dumbledore said

It is a difficult thing to prepare yourself for a journey you know nothing about. I didn't even know which part of the world vampire mountain resided. Evra and Mr Tall had advised me to pack for cold weather and this did seem sensible. I couldn't imagine Vampires setting up home in a region that was hot and sunny and a mountain, well by definition that was going to be cold. I had packed in my bag lots of warm jumpers, a woolly hat, some good lengths of rope, and nice comfortable walking boots.

Soon enough it was time to leave and as soon as Mr Crepsley saw me he grinned.

"You will not be needing those," the vampire was pointing at my boots and winter hiking gear. "The journey to Vampire Mountain is a test of endurance and strength. Cold weather clothing and footwear are not permitted. Neither are ropes or climbing aids. Basically anything that might make the journey safer or easier," he said.

I was mortified by this but obeyed anyway I removed the cold weather gear and took anything helpful out of my rucksack and went to get some normal shoes. Mr Crepsley chuckled

"No Darren, footwear of any kind is not permitted, you must travel bare foot."

I was mutinous now

"You can't expect me to go bare foot through snow and ice. I'll get cut to pieces and lose toes through frostbite. I'm taking my shoes and you can't stop me!"

The only problem was he could stop me and he did just that. The shoes I had in my hand were wrenched from my grip along with the hiking boots and before I had a chance to grab for them Mr Crepsley had flitted over to the camp fire on to which he threw my shoes.

"Do not be such a baby," Mr Crepsley smirked.

"You rotten no good orange haired bastard," I roared at him whilst making a run to try and save my shoes before it was too late.

"There is no need for personal insults, you will never speak to me in that manner ever again!" Mr Crepsley was no longer amused and I knew I'd gone too far. By the evil look that appeared in the vampire's eye I was going to seriously regret calling him names.

"There was a time when we vampires would travel as nature intended us on the journey to and from Vampire Mountain, but that is no longer the law. However seeing as you need to toughen up a bit both physically and emotionally I think I should bring that rule back." Mr Crepsley looked really creepy now and his eyes were full of sadistic delight.

"Please… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry… I couldn't bear it." I stuttered.

"Then you will have to learn to 'bare' it, all of it!" then he dived at me and ran his sharp nails all ten of them straight down my back cutting all my clothes to shreds, to the point that they simply fell off. My rotten no good master was going to make me undertake the journey wearing nothing but my boxer shorts.

"Now that you are ready to leave, we shall get the wizards. we leave at once."

I ran as fast as I could across camp trying to be seen by as few people as possible. Mr Crepsley followed behind keeping up with ease, and cackled mercilessly all the way to the wizard's tent. Thank the gods it was night time now and there was no one around to see me this would have been so embarrassing.

Dumbledore and Hagrid were ready and waiting, but both seemed to be carrying no luggage. Hagrid, was already dressed appropriately in his massive mole skin overcoat with multiple cavernous pockets. Dumbledore on the other hand said he would travel as he was dressed, something told me the long regal looking robes, and pointed hat, that the man was wearing were not going to be helpful for hiking through mountainous terrain. But he insisted they would not be a problem. Mr Crepsley stopped cackling instantly.

"We are leaving now. Darren and I travel purposefully light as it is our way. The road to Vampire Mountain is hard. You need to be prepared." Mr Crepsley said.

"Do not worry Larten, we carry all we could need." Dumbledore said and raised his hands. In one hand was his wand and in the other he carried a small sack not unlike I used to keep my PE kit in before I became a vampire. He shook this bag and it rattled deeply as if it was carrying far more things that could possibly have fitted within it.

"Darren why aint ya got no clothes on?" Hagrid asked me looking bemused.

"Because Mr Crepsley says I have to toughen up." I shot a reproachful look at the vampire in question who simply stated.

"The journey is a test of endurance and strength, going naked will serve to heighten his senses and abilities."

I noticed he was still wearing his clothes, although they were less flamboyant than usual. No making me go like this was his cruel way of punishing me and I was going to get him back for this somehow if it was the last thing I ever did.


End file.
